thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Billie Jenkins
is a witch and came into contact with The Charmed Ones through their sister Paige who became her whitelighter. Billie and her sister Christy were the most prominent and formidable power The Charmed Ones had to face. Billie is an extremely powerful and intelligent witch. She possesses Telekinesis to an exceptionally high degree. So much that this power evolved into an extremely rare ability known as Projection. Billie was called upon because The Charmed Ones needed her magic to help permanently vanquish The Source of All Evil. Season 8 Billie was a young witch just coming into her powers when she first met Paige, her whitelighter. When she learned the sisters secret, they asked her to help them protect innocents, so that they could keep their identities a secret from the magical world. Although she was at times a quick learner, she also had times when her eagerness caused problems including ultimately exposing the sisters. With help from the sisters, she was able to reconnect with her parents and locate her missing sister, Christy, but both of these things ended badly as the triad her her parents murdered and her sister was so brainwashed, she tried to help the triad kill the sisters and get Billie to help her do it. In the end Billie reflected a fireball back her sister that her sister had sent at her and the three Charmed Ones, killing her sister. In the Comics Volume 1 "Billie Jenkins was a protege of The Charmed Ones and aided in the fight against evil while they were in hiding. She continued to train with the sisters after their existence was revealed to the world and became a strong force for good. Billie turned to the side of evil after she reunited with her long lost sister, Christy, who had been kidnapped years earlier and turned by demons. Together, Billie and Christy became the Ultimate Power fighting for the side of evil against The Charmed Ones. In the end, Billie saw the truth and came back to the side of good, but her sister died when she refused to give up the fight." When Piper suggests getting Billie to help, Paige tells her that she already has Billie busy on the East Coast looking out for Darryl and his family. They also mention that Billie has been in LA. Billie is one of the magical beings that Paige collects a piece of magic from in order to make the potion to fight against the Source. When Paige arrives, Billie asks her if she can help in any other way. Paige refuses, not wanting to put her in additional danger. General Info Love Life and Family Billie's parents and sister are all dead. She doesn't have any other known relatives. While she worked with the sisters, she became very close with them, especially Phoebe. After she found her sister, Christy, that relationship deteriated and at some point after she was forced to kill her sister, she moved away to go to college in LA. While the Charmed Ones' innocents were in danger, she went to the east coast to watch over Darryl's family. It is unknown whether or not she stayed after the initial threat from the Source was over. Although she had a crush on JD, they never had a relationship do to at the very least his death shortly after they met and she is not in any known relationships at present. Professional Life When Billie met the Charmed Ones she was a witch, newly come into her powers and eager to test their limits. She was also attending college at the same time. For a while she worked with the sisters to help protect innocents while continuing to attend college. After the death of her sister, she transfered to a college down in LA where little is known about her activities. It is known that she was willing to help when the sisters were facing the Source once, again, and that she spent some time on the East Coast protecting Darryl and his family. Physical Appearance When Paige first met Billie she had on a shoulder length black wig with bangs, but she was soon revealed to be a natural blonde in disguise. Powers and Abilities *Basic Powers **Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. **Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *Active Powers **Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes or the hands. Billie had apparently learned to master this power quickly, given she used it to enhance her natural acrobatic and martial arts talents so that she could perform flips and other gravity-defying maneuvers. **Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Billie requires an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively. *Other Powers **High Resistance: This power causes Billie to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers such as fireballs. Quotes Volume 1 *"Are you sure I can't help?" - Unnatural Resources Gallery Billie02.png|The Sourcebook Billie01.png|Unnatural Resources ﻿ Category:TV Characters Category:Friends & Allies Category:Witch Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Comic Characters Category:Residents of Earth